Alltag auf der seaQuest Lord Of The Rings
by Kiddo
Summary: Der Wöchentliche Filmabend auf der seaQuest


Alltag auf der seaQuest – „Lord Of The Rings"

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Diese Storie spielt irgendwann in der ersten Staffel.

Ich besitze ebenfalls keine Rechte an „Lord Of The Rings" bzw. „Der Herr der Ringe".

Okay, eigentlich wollte ich das Alltags ABC ja mit Deutschen Begriffen füllen, aber da mir das „L" so ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich einfach mal den Englischen Original Titel benutze.

* * *

Es war Donnerstagabend und ein Teil der seaQuest Crew saß in der Mess Hall. Ihre Blicke waren alle auf Benjamin Krieg gerichtet der neben einer größeren Leinwand stand. 

Dieser Anblick war keinesfalls etwas ungewöhnliches, ganz im Gegenteil. Mindestens einmal pro Woche veranstalte der Versorgunsoffizier eine so genannte „Movie-Night" für die Moral der Crew. Diese Veranstaltung fand immer in der Mess Hall statt da hier zum einen viel Platz war und zum anderen gab es hier auch genügend Stühle. Jede Movie-Night stand unter einem speziellen Thema, diesmal war dies Fantasy. Das entsprechende Thema wurde immer eine Movie-Night vorher bekannt gegeben und wer wollte konnte dann bei Ben schriftlich einen Tipp darüber abgeben was gezeigt werden würde. Der Sieger des ganzen, durfte dann den entsprechenden Film auf einem bequemen Sessel sitzend verfolgen und nicht auf einen der ungepolsterten Stühle.

Krieg hatte eine Schüssel in der Hand in der sich mehrere Zettel befanden. „Okay Leute, diesmal war das mit dem Film Tippen wohl gar nicht so schwierig. Gleich 11 Leute hatten den richtigen Film auf ihrem Zettel stehen." Und dies bedeutete auch, dass der Sessel Sitzplatz verlost werden würde.

Ein leises tuscheln ging durch die Zuschauer. Das hatte es ja noch nie gegeben, der letzte Rekord hatte bei 5 richtigen antworten gelegen.

„So, und um nun die Fragen aller Fragen zu lösen, wir schauen uns heute Abend „Lord Of The Rings" an." Ben schüttelte die Schüssel um die Zettel zu vermischen. „Und auf dem Sessel sitzt…." Er zog einen Zettel. „Tim O'Neill."

Lt. O'Neill stand auf und setzte sich zufrieden in den Sessel, aber es war ihn schon ein bisschen Unangenehm das ihn jetzt alle so anstarten…

Krieg setzte sich in Richtung Abspielgerät in Bewegung. Als er dort angekommen war gab er das Zeichen zum löschen des Lichts und startete den Film:

* * *

I amar prestar aen (Die Welt ist im Wandel,) 

Han mathon ne nen (Ich spüre es im Wasser,)

Han mathon ne chae (Ich spüre es in der Erde,)

A han nostron ne wilith (Ich rieche es in der Luft)

Vieles was einst war ist verloren. Da niemand mehr lebt der sich erinnert. Alles begann mit dem Schmieden der großen Ringe….

* * *

"Mordor... Mögen die anderen einen Weg finden der sicherer ist." 

„Streicher wird sich um sie kümmern."

„Ich glaube kaum dass wir sie wieder sehen werden."

„Vielleicht doch noch Herr Frodo, vielleicht doch."

„Sam... Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist."

* * *

Als der Abspann vorbei war ging das Licht wieder an. Einzelne Crewmitglieder unterhielten sich gleich angeregt über den Film oder stürzten los um schnell zur Toilette zu können. Ben stellte sich wieder nach vorne neben die Leinwand. „Morgen zeige ich dann gleich den zweiten Teil und übermorgen den dritten." Er blickte in die Runde.„Und nächste Woche gibt es dann einen Film zum Thema Horror. Ich bin schon mal darauf gespannt, wie viel mit ihrem Tipp richtig liegen werden." Sagte Ben und grinste dabei auf eine bestimmte art und weise.

* * *

Als die Mess Hall fast wieder ganz lehr war und nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Crewmitglieder zusammen mit dem Moraloffizier die Stühle und Tische wieder richtig hinstellten, zog Lucas Ben zur Seite so das kein anderer sie hören konnte. „Und was zeigst du nächste Woche wirklich?" 

Krieg zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Na was ich gesagt habe, einen Horror-Film."

Der Teenager sah den Offizier stichelnd an. „Aber klar doch, ich kenn dich lang genug um zu wissen, dass du nichts wie „Freddy Krüger" oder „Halloween" hervorzaubern wirst. Also spuck's aus!"

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt, ich zeige echten Horror!"

Lucas dachte kurz über diese Aussage nach. „Mit anderen Worten, irgendeinen romantischen Kitsch!"

Der Moraloffizier grinste. „Ganz genau, Oder kannst du dir etwa etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen als Patrick Swayze beim tanzen zuzuschauen und so inteligenten Sätzen zu lauschen wie "Ich habe eine Wassermelone getragen"? Also wenn "Ditry Dancing" kein Horror ist dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr!"

ENDE

Written 24.1.2006

Information:

"Dirty Dancing" steht nur symbolisch für eine Liebesschnulze. Ich habdiesen Filmbenutzt weil der Namen eigentlich fast jedem etwas sagt. Wenn ihr persönlich aber einen Film kennt der total kitschig und sonst noch was ist, dann denkt einfach das würde da stehn statt "Dirty Dancing"


End file.
